


The Radio Show Contest

by somefangirl



Series: Any problems with that, Pirate King? [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, radio show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's simple. Just be the 100th caller, and you win two free tickets to the Soul King's concert." In which a contest is won, but tickets are not the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio Show Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in, like, September, and finally decided to do something with it. Its changed A LOT since then, but i like how it turned out

"So, does our audience have anything to ask about?" Nami asked. She looked across the table to where Franky and Usopp sat expectantly. As the two who took care of the technical part of _Mikan and Marimo Radio_ (a name she came up with that her co-host had no say in), they had to hook Nami and her co-host up with any callers.

" _Hello?_ " A voice asked.

"Hello! You're on _Mikan and Marimo Radio_! What's your name? And do you have a question or topic of conversation for anybody here?" Nami asked.

" _I am? Wow!_ " the voice said " _My name is Chopper! I'm a huge fan!_ "

"Well, it's great to meet you, Chopper! It's always nice to hear from a fan!" Nami said.

" _Saying that doesn't make me happy or anything, jerk~!_ " Chopper said from the other end of the phone. Though Nami thought Chopper sounded pretty happy to her.

"Alright, Chopper, I'll keep that in mind." Nami said, though she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. "So, do you have anything to say?"

" _I do, actually._ " Chopper said. " _I wanted to ask Zoro a question!_ "

Zoro, who hadn't said anything throughout the exchange, looked up. Zoro was Nami's co-host, and the "Marimo" in the radio station's name, nicknamed this for his bright green hair. Nami and their mutual friend Sanji (though Zoro would deny them ever being friends) called him this after Sanji had called him it in one of their fights, and the name stuck. When Nami and Zoro decided to start their radio show, Nami had decided _Mikan and Marimo_ was a perfect name.

"Hey, Chopper. I'm ready for any questions you have." Zoro said.

" _I'd like to ask about Luffy_ " Chopper said.

"Oh my god, this is the third time today!" Nami said "You and your boyfriend are pretty popular, Zoro!"

"Can we please leave my love life alone for five minutes? Please?" Zoro asked quietly. Nami laughed.

Zoro and Luffy had been dating for nearly 4 years, though the station and it's audience had only learned of Luffy two months prior, when Zoro had slipped up when talking about him. Since then, all their station's listeners had become extremely curious about Zoro's special someone, and nearly every other question the station got had been about Luffy.

Zoro usually didn't talk as much as Nami did on the show, and he was never one to discuss his feelings, so all the extra attention wasn't the most favorable.

Luffy, however, loved the attention he was getting, and he loved hearing what Zoro had to say about him. Whenever Zoro went home and saw the huge smile on Luffy's face, it made the torturous task of talking about his _feelings_ worth it.

"Nope, sorry Zoro. Chopper shall ask his question." Nami said. "So what do you want to know about Luffy, Chopper?"

" _We're all dying to know, when're you going to propose?_ " Chopper asked. Nami laughed nervously, and Usopp and Franky shared a glance. Zoro didn't notice, though, and simply replied:

"I don't know. We've been dating for four years, though, so..." Zoro said.

"Oh, hey, look at the time!" Nami said. "It's almost time for the Soul King Concert Ticket Contest to start!"

"What? We still have five minutes left." Usopp called over the counter. Franky and Nami shot him a look. "You're right! That is soon!" he laughed nervously.

"Do you have anything else you want to add, Chopper?" Nami asked.

" _No, not really. Thank you for having me on air, though!_ " Chopper replied.

"Thank you for calling!" Nami said. A click was heard as Chopper hung up on the station. "And now, we'll be starting the contest! Zoro, could you go over the rules one more time?"

"It's simple." Zoro said "Just be the 100th caller, and you win two free tickets to the Soul King's concert right here in New York. It's on June 20th, which is exactly one week from now, on Saturday."

"That's right! Whoever lucky number 100 is, they'll be able to bring one friend to see rock-legend Soul King!" Nami said. "Just dial our number when the buzzer goes off, and if you're caller 100, you get the tickets!"

"Ready..." Usopp said, loud enough to be heard on the mic.

"Set..." Franky continued, also loud enough to be heard.

"Go!" They both yelled, and Usopp pressed a button. A buzzer went off, and soon the station had dozens of calls flying in.

"And caller number 100 is..." Franky said, unable to help the large grin creeping onto his face "on air!"

"Hello, caller 100, you've won two tickets to see Soul King in concert June 20th!" Nami said.

" _Hello Nami! Hello Zoro!_ " the caller said. It was a voice Zoro instantly recognized.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

" _Yup!_ " Luffy responded.

"Uh... well... what're the odds, huh?" Zoro asked. "You won the tickets to the Soul King concert."

" _Hmm..._ " Luffy sighed. " _It's a shame, though, because I can't make the concert_ "

"Why not? Neither of us are doing anything next week." Zoro said. (He figured Luffy would take him along with the extra ticket, seeing as they were dating and all).

" _Actually, I'll be planning a wedding next week!_ " Luffy said.

"Luffy, nobody we know is getting married." Zoro said.

" _Well..._ " Luffy said " _That's not totally true..._ " Luffy replied. The door to the studio swung open, and Zoro turned around to see his boyfriend. His phone was in between his ear and his shoulder, with one hand holding open the door and the other in his pocket. He walked in and stood in front of Zoro, who turned in his seat to face him.

"Because, Zoro" he said, getting down on one knee and pulling a small black box out of his his pocket "If you say yes, we are!"

Zoro knew exactly what he wanted to say, but his voice totally failed him due to shock. So instead, he just nodded and pulled Luffy up into a hug.

"Yes, of course, yes" Zoro said into Luffy's ear as soon as his voice came back.

"Finally!" Nami cheered. Usopp whooped at his desk and Franky started crying.

"I'm not crying! _You're_ crying!" Franky, well, cried.

"It's what we've all been waiting for! These two are finally tying the knot!" Nami said into her microphone. "And to answer Chopper's question, _Zoro_ isn't proposing, Luffy is!"

"Were you guys all in on this?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. We've been planning it for a while. The contest was rigged, too, so Luffy would win so he could propose." Nami said. "But don't worry, audience, we'll do it again for real, just as soon as Franky stops crying!"

"I'm _not_ crying!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this little AU has been on my mind for months. I have a few more ideas for it, and i'll maybe come back to it, but that's what I'm leaving it at for now. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
